Daisuki no Jutsu
by Cyri's Alter Ego
Summary: A selection of NaruGaa drabbles for the Naruto x Gaara Fanday 2013.


_No ownies._

_Written for the Naruto x Gaara Fan Day, which is today, 29th July :3 the prompt for the drabbles was from Tumblr user jyuanka. These are silly little 50-word-ish things really, because this pairing omg man I love it._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**1: Photograph**

Gaara's bedroom was bare. It always had been. A bed and four walls. Unassuming as could be. The only thing that marked it out as personalised in any way was on the wall beside his pillow.

It was a tattered photograph. A photograph of Gaara with Naruto.

**2: Ring**

_Brrrrring._

_Brrrrrrring._

"Get the phone, dear," Naruto yawned sleepily, snuggling into his pillow.

There was a pause. "I'm sorry?" said Gaara quietly.

"I-I meant," Naruto stuttered, jerking awake and fleeing before Gaara's fury could surface, "I'll get the phone, don't worry yourself about it!"

**3: Alcohol**

"We are _never_ doing this again," declared Gaara, before tossing away the bottle of sake, grabbing Naruto by the shirtfront, and proceeding to continue his savage attack on his face.

**4: River**

A river connected Suna and Konoha. At intervals, Gaara and Naruto would visit it, and imagine the person at the other end. Naruto would pluck a leaf from a tree, drop it in, and watch it travel out of sight. The leaf would bob clean across three countries, and Gaara would see it, and it would smile, and it would remind him of his own little leaf.

**5: Goodbye**

He _was_ the Kazekage, after all, and could hardly be expected to spend days on end travelling back and forward to Konoha just to play rough-and-tumble with a little leaf.

In the same way, _he_ was a shinobi of Konohagakure and had more important things to do than mess about with the most important member of Suna.

But goodbye still hurt. Every time.

**6: Pillow**

When Naruto fell asleep, or was at that not-quite-asleep-but-too-sleepy-to-think-straight stage, Gaara liked, not that he'd admit it, to curl up next to him and rest his head on his stomach.

**7: Ladder**

If it would have made a speck of difference, he would have built a ladder to the moon and set their demons free to dance under the stars together for the rest of eternity.

**8: Dawn**

Naruto and Gaara did try so very hard to be a romantic couple, but they were terrible at it and everyone knew it.

Case in point: they decided to stay up to watch the sun rise one starry night. Naruto fell promptly asleep at eleven o'clock.

That Gaara carried him back to bed afterwards was discounted as a romantic gesture due to the fact that he dropped him three times.

**9: Tattoo**

When Gaara was very calm and very still, which was rarely, he would on occasion allow Naruto to part his hair and gently trace the kanji on his forehead. There was always look on his face while he did it, a look of seriousness but tenderness. And that look was the reason Gaara allowed it.

**10: Jeans**

Gaara hated skinny jeans – they were too hot, they were too tight, and sand would always wriggle into them and sandpaper his skin raw.

Naruto, on the other hand, thought that Gaara looked marvellous in them.

**11: Teapot**

"_I'm a little teapot, short and stout~_" warbled Naruto, very loudly and extremely off-key. "_Here's my handle, and here's my_… Take it, Gaara!"

"I don't know what the hell you think you mean by trying to make me say 'spout'," muttered Gaara, "but if you continue you sure won't be getting any of that 'spout' tonight."

**12: Sunglasses**

"Ne, ne, Gaara, what do you think?"

Naruto had insisted that spending all day in the sunshine was surely not good for Gaara's eyesight, and had proceeded to purchase the most ridiculous pair of huge green glasses ever manufactured. The glasses were now – due to huge effort on Naruto's part – on Gaara's face.

Gaara did not look amused.

Temari and Kankuro stifled laughs.

**13: Sword**

The two blades screeched as they clashed, both Naruto and Gaara fighting to score the upper hand. Naruto was panting heavily, and as his eye flashed, Gaara took his chance – seizing Naruto by the wrist, he twisted it to make him drop the weapon, tossed away his own, and pulled him into an impromptu kiss.

Swords were no fun anyway.

**14: Music**

Gaara would have very much preferred their first dance to be to something slow, nice and traditional. If they were forced to dance at all, that was. So when a jaunty rap tune began, he was a little surprised to find Naruto dragging him to his feet.

"This is a great song!" he enthused wildly.

Gaara stared at him. "No, it's not."

But Naruto held out his hand. "Dance with me, Gaara?"

Gaara supposed that he should keep it a secret that he was becoming the undoubted uke in this relationship.

**15: Shade**

It was why he came to Konoha at first, for those shady spots under the trees that were so elusive in Suna. He told himself that. It certainly wasn't for Naruto.

He just needed to cool down at times.

And Naruto began to help him with that.

**16: Needle**

Given that Gaara had trouble even sewing, Naruto should have known that sex with someone whose magical sand perpetually protected him from the slightest pain was always going to be difficult.

**17: Perfume**

"Gaara… are you… wearing perfume?"

Gaara flushed a scarlet which matched his hair. "N-no!"

"You _are_!" Naruto leaned in and inhaled a great breath of it. He grinned broadly, noticing Gaara squirm at the altogether _closeness_. "Eyeliner _and_ perfume!"

Gaara fought very hard not to do a Hinata, and stutter and stare at the ground. "W-well-"

"No worries, Gaa-chan," Naruto said, smiling and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You smell cute."

**18: Cherry Blossoms/Sakura trees **

It was almost ironic that Gaara first chose to pull Naruto close and kiss the breath out of him under a blossoming cherry tree, the namesake of the girl Naruto had chased for so long.

Maybe he was being romantic, but in Naruto's mind, it was Gaara's way of saying, _He's mine_.

**19: Cemetery/Graves **

"You don't need to cry any more."

The whisper was almost a breath, and Gaara wasn't sure he was supposed to hear it. Maybe it was just another one of his determined vows. Barely substantial.

But the hand he gripped, on that day, by the gravestones, was so, so real.

**20: Prison**

"It's the good thing it's the Kazekage I'm fucking," Naruto would joke sometimes, "else all the noise you make would get us into trouble in no time. There are children in this village, you know."

At which Gaara would grunt and try and pretend he hadn't heard him.

**21: Monsters**

Sweaty hands gripped the sheets.

"No…"

The bedcovers caught around agitated limbs, the piled-up pillows hiding eyes screwed up tight.

"It isn't… no… it can't…"

Naruto's nails dug into his palms, watching through the crack in the door. A tear ran down his cheek.

Gaara was having nightmares again.

**22: Books**

If one thing startled Naruto about living with Gaara, it was the sheer amount of books he kept. Not a day went past when Naruto didn't burst into their apartment and injure himself on some _Shinobi Soldiers_ or _Tales of the Suna_ or biography of the first Kazekage.

He never saw him reading a single page, though.

Gaara didn't keep things for their practical use. Which, incidentally, was why Naruto was still around.

**23: Mask**

When he was there, there was always sand surrounding him, hiding his face. And Naruto always craned to get a look, but although he had visited many times, Naruto had never managed to catch a glimpse of his eyes. And he didn't yet dare get closer and ask for a precious peek.

**24: Horses**

Of course, Gaara was too proud to tell Naruto he was allergic to horses.

And of course, when Gaara's face swelled to the point it was almost unrecognisable, it was Naruto who had to take him home and clean him up.

What an irresponsible man to be the leader of one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations.


End file.
